


Grocery Store Misadventures

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some volleydorks goofing around at their local stores and what not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> oh man so this was my first work for the hq fandom and also the first time i'd writen anything in awhile and i did it all because my lame gal pal asked me try writing again whoops and it seems i just was drowning in kagehina at the time

Kageyama watched him for some time now, contemplating if it was worth intervening in this situation. Finally after the upteenth try, he asked the him if he needed assistance.

  
“Hey Hinata, do you need some help?”  
  


Hinata stopped jumping and turned in the direction of the voice to find an Kageyama staring him down. Slightly panting, he raised his hand and pointed a little finger at him, “I don’t need any help! I can get that box of cereal all on my own.”  
  


Kageyama glared at him again, this time a little more frustrated than the last. Hinata ignored him and carried on jumping, making excitable noises when he touched the box only to groan about it when it didn’t fall. It had gotten to a point where a small crowd had gathered around him, bystanders  _and_  employees. The people murmured when he declined offers of help from those generous enough to ask.  
  


Hinata was determined to do this on his own.  
  


Kageyama, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. Hinata has been jumping for awhile now and has to be short on energy.  "He has to be near his limit by now.“ Kageyama mumbled to himself. He hit it dead on. After his previous jump, his legs slightly shook beneath him and he fumbled to the floor. Hinata pushed himself up with his elbows, out of breath. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, propping his head up on his shoulders. The crowd had started gradually started whispering, Hinata catching drifts of "Has he finally given up?” and “He was close! I was rooting for him!”  
  


Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed, only opening them when he stepped forward to Hinata and reached for the box. Startled by sudden pressure he felt on his leg, Kageyama pulled his hand away. He looked down to Hinata, who had grabbed his ankle and shook his head no. Kageyama was taken by surprise as Hinata picked himself up and wiped the hair out of his face.

“ _One,_ ” he panted, “ _One more time!_ ”  
  


Still surprised, Kageyama backed up and watched with the crowd. Hinata stood tall, well as tall as he could, and took a deep breath. He backed up as far he could without bumping into the other shelves behind him. Ever so carefully, Hinata rolled his shoulders back and lunged forward, swinging his dominant hand forward and hooking it on to the corner of the cereal box. The crowd cheered and the employees sighed with contentment. Kageyama almost went to congratulate him.  
  


Almost.  
  


Although Hinata grabbed the cereal, it’s not the only thing he brought down with him. Unable to control his momentum when coming down, Hinata pulled the whole shelf of cereal with him. Every box and brand hitting the ground, the crowd silenced with clatter of metal shelves hitting the floor. Hinata, red faced and all, covered his face with the box and laid against floor with the rest of the cereal.  
  


The crowd had started to disperse until it was just Kageyama and the employees staring down at him. Hinata, very carefully, removed the box from his line of vision and looked around. The most of the employees were picking up the undamaged boxes of cereal while a few others worked on putting the shelves back onto their post. Kageyama, on the other hand, stared hard at Hinata.  
  


He gulped and clutched the box against his chest, “W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  


“Dipshit, lets go pay for your cereal.” Kageyama sighed as he turned and walked down he aisle. Hinata scurried to his feet and turned to apologize the employees and ran to catch up with Kageyama, content with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope progress is evident if any of you decide to read any of my other works (that arent kagehina bc they were all p much written in the same time period??) nevertheless i hope you enjoyed 
> 
> oh and i know it's marked as multi chap but ahem i will probably update very little just because the misadventures would be something i'd write when im procrastinating or have nothing better to do
> 
> (whispers) i'll take any of your ideas tho so you should tell me some *hint hint cough cough*
> 
> hiinacolada.tumblr.com


End file.
